You Just Know
by Mekon-chan
Summary: I really... Wasn't wanted... Naruto's mask finally falls, and is convinced no-one wants him around anymore. Can Sasuke help him? Not Sasunaru, friendship only. Rated for suicide attempt! RnR!


**Hey! Here's another Sasuke and Naruto Friendship fic! I really don't know what to think of it, so, review! For all you Sakura fans, this fic has minor **_**cough **_**major **_**cough **_**Sakura bashing**_**.**_

**WARNING! Rated for thoughts of suicide and near cutting.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke wouldn't have been a dummy and left and Naruto would be a girl!**

_**You Just Know**_

I walked slowly to the newly reformed Team 7 training grounds. It's been 3 years since Sasuke came back, but things still aren't good for me. The villagers blame me for 'making' Sasuke leave in the first place. Their assaults are worse because their 'Almighty Uchiha' is back. I refuse to fight back though; I will never hurt a villager of my own free will.

I lean casually against the railing of the bridge, rebuilding my mask. It's become my morning ritual, walk to the bridge early, and put up my happy-go-lucky mask again. Make sure there are no weak spots.

Soon enough, Sasuke and Sakura arrive. I quickly recheck my mask, just to be sure. I hope Sasuke can't see through it, being a master of emotional masks himself. Sometimes he's too perceptive for his own good.

I grin widely as they approach. "Hey Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! Hey Sasuke-teme!" I yell while waving at them. Sakura scowls, probably because I'm cutting into her 'Sasuke time' and the Raven just rolls his eyes.

As they join me on the bridge I start to blabber about something meaning-less. Sakura looks annoyed at my ramblings, while Sasuke looks indifferent as usual.

The pink haired banshee **(A.N. ha-ha, sorry, I absolutely hate Sakura.) **was getting more and more annoyed by my nonsense by the minute. As her tolerance evaporated, she yelled, "Shut up Naruto! You're so annoying!"

My eye twitched. Normally, her rude comments wouldn't affect me much, but what she said brought back memories of the villagers last night.

*Flashback*

As the villagers beat me down for the sixth time tonight, I tried in vain to cry out, only to have someone sock me on the mouth.

"Quiet Demon! It's annoying how you just won't die." The man grinned sadistically, "I guess we'll keep up our routine then!" He and the others ended up breaking two of my ribs harshly, but was healed halfway by the time I found my way back home.

*End Flashback*

I felt a tiny crack appear on my emotional mask I worked so hard on. I then notice Sakura _and_ Sasuke awaiting my typical response.

"Heh, heh. Sorry Sakura-chan." I say convincingly as I rub the back of my head sheepishly. Sakura sent me one last annoyed look before turning back to trying to woo Sasuke. If Sasuke noticed my slight moment of weakness, he either didn't show it or didn't care.

I sighed inaudibly and leaned stiffly against the railing again. It was kind of funny how they just expected me to be cheery all the time. Don't get me wrong, I'm a cheerful person given the chance, but since I turned thirteen I haven't had a reason to be truly happy.

An hour after our meeting time, we all turned towards the characteristic poof of Kakashi appearing. His gravity defying silver hair and masked face shown cheerfully at us as his one visible eye turned up in an eye smile. He started saying something about 'getting lost on the road of life' as Sakura called out our usual "You're late!"

"Maa, maa." He put his hands in front of himself in a defensive gesture, "I'm sorry. But, anyway, let's get to training since we have no missions today. Sasuke and Naruto spar over there, while I work with Sakura on her Genjutsu."

"Hai!" we yell together.

Kakashi pulled out his typical orange book as Sasuke and I made our way to the middle of the training grounds. We shifted into our fighting stances, readying ourselves. I stared my rival down while he stared evenly back. Said person took at step forward and we were lost in combat moments later.

*******Ohcraplinebreak*******

I dodged another one of Sasuke's punches, dripping in sweat. We've been at it for hours on end, or was it minutes? I have no idea. I lost track of time soon after we started. What I _do_ know is, as much as I hate to admit it, Sasuke defiantly is keeping me on my toes.

As I ducked under a kick, Kakashi poofed _right_ next to me. Surprised, I lost focus, and Sasuke pinned me down almost immediately.

"Tch… Dobe." He said in that annoyingly superior voice of his, getting off of me. I grind my teeth. Stupid, cocky, teme!

Before I could retort, Sakura came up behind Kakashi and latched herself onto Sasuke's arm. The latter gave her an annoyed look and promptly shrugged her off. She looked hurt for a split second, then shrugged and turned to me, ready to start insulting me.

"Ha! Naruto, you got beaten sooooo badly by my Sasuke-kun! You can't even come close to him without the Kyuubi's power." She stated smugly.

I felt a bigger crack form in my mask when she mentioned the Kyuubi. Ever since she found out she liked to use it against me. _Why is she affecting me so much today?_

I know Sasuke and Kakashi can see the pain in my eyes by the expressions on their faces. Sakura is painfully oblivious.

"I don't even know why you're here," she continued, "No-one wants you here."

The hurt was clear on my face now. I was harshly reminded again of last night, and every day of my life. The taunts, the sneers, the whispers of 'demon' and 'monster'.

"Sakura…" Kakashi warns in a low voice. He is ignored by the konochi.

"I mean, the villagers hate you…"

"Shut up," Sasuke says dangerously. For once Sakura doesn't listen to her obsession.

"It would be so much better for us if you…."

"Sakura!" the other two yell. _Can Sakura even hear?_

"Just..."

Pieces fell steadily.

"Go…"

My chest constricts. My heart feels as if it's being shredded.

"Die."

The word echoed in my head several times.

I really…

Wasn't wanted…

I stared at Sakura's triumphant expression blankly. Maybe it was best….

I quickly started doing hand-signs. Sasuke and Kakashi recognized them and yelled "Wait!" before I disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

*****superawsomelinebreaknojutsu!****

I have no idea how I got here. I remember faintly poofing into my apartment and grabbing my ninja gear then taking off running. In the end, I stopped in the middle of the forest, most likely miles away from Leaf. I don't care. They don't want me there.

I sat on the cold, damp ground in the forest. Maybe I should leave. No, they wouldn't want me anywhere else either. What if I just end it? Just end it all right now. That…. Sounds appealing. It'd be so _easy_. All I'd have to do was cut my wrists and hold back Kyuubi's chakra with mine and just bleed. And I'd stop messing with people's lives, and the villagers would be happy. It was clearly the best answer.

I take a kunai out of my pouch, the newly sharpened edge gleaming in the light. I hold it in my hand loosely above my wrist. I stared at it, fascinated with the weapon I would use to end my life. I sit there for a few minutes, just contemplating.

Then, I take a deep breath, drawing my arm back slightly, readying myself to strike. Before I can, a booted foot comes from behind me quickly and swiftly kicks it out of my hand. How _dare _they!

When I take the time to analyze the persons chakra I growl. How_ DARE_ he!?

"Why, Naruto?!" Sasuke yells, "Why would you even _think _of doing what you were about to?!"

I tilt my head slightly to look at him. He's seething. Why though? Does he actually care? I squash that thought almost before it popped into my head.

"Why do even care?" I ask calmly. It's funny how calmly I can say that when I was just trying to kill myself.

He looked down at me disbelievingly before he spoke, "Why do I care?! How can I not?! Do you even _know_ how worried I've been? How everyone's been? We had the whole rookie nine and Gai's team out looking for you after you disappeared. Plus the Hokage sent out several Abu's because she was so worried about her 'little brother', and you have the nerve to ask why I care." He finished his little rant, sliding to his knees next to me, looking at me with tender eyes.

Wait….. Tender?

"But… you don't… everyone… they wouldn't… huh?" I sputter in confusion. People don't care for me enough to put together a search party… do they?

I look into Sasuke's normally emotionless black eyes to find them swirling with emotion. Sadness, anger, helplessness, confusion. _Why?_ The question clearly shining in those bottomless eyes. _Why?!_ Over and over, screaming for the answer.

"So _why_, Naruto?" he asks softly. I don't know what to say. Should I try to lie and say something like 'Oh, no, Sasuke, I wasn't trying to slit my wrists, I was just trying to sharpen my already perfectly sharp kunai on my invisible rock, couldn't you tell?' Yeah, that'd go over well. Looks like I have to tell the truth here.

"B-because I cant take the pain anymore. I w-want it to go away, or at least dull! But, I c-cant do it by myself, and no-one else would ever want to help me, so I just wanted to end it myself. I cant take it! N-not-t any-ymor-re, S-sasuk-ke!" By the end of my explanation, I knew I was sobbing, but didn't care. I cant take it anymore!

I put my head in my hands, sobbing hopelessly. Now I'm asking myself why. Why. Why? _Why?_

Suddenly, I feel warm, strong arms wrap me in a comforting embrace. W-what? Is Sasuke, the stotic, coldest teenager I know, _hugging_ me?!

"W-why, S-Sasuke?" I ask in a hoarse whisper. _Why do you care? Why does everyone else care? _

He understands the unsaid questions. "Because, Naruto, you are the sunshine of Kahona (sp?). Without you, our lives would be dark. You are the friend everyone can count on to get us through our problems, or just to talk to. The person that's always there through thick and thin. But most importantly, you're my best friend."

"Really?" I gasp.

He pulls out of our hug to look into my eyes. "Really."

Then he smiles. Not smirks, smiles.

I cant help but smile back. I know now that everything will be okay. I know that my friends will help me get better, and they'll be there for me. I know I have some really good friends and senseis and one really awesome best friend.

Because some things you just know.

**Mekon-chan: Well, there's another cheesy ending for ya'**

**Naruto: Yeah, what the heck is up with all these cheesy endings to your stories?**

**Mekon-chan: Shut up, Naru, or I'll pair you with Sakura!**

**Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**

**Mekon-chan: that's what I thought, so say good-bye to our nice readers please.**

**Naruto: *Sweats* o-ok… Bye people! Thanks for reading! Please review and tell Mekon-chan how she did!**


End file.
